<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Thế giới trong năm phút by Elysses</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23025664">Thế giới trong năm phút</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elysses/pseuds/Elysses'>Elysses</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Growing Old Together, Love, M/M, Tony Stark Dies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Tiếng Việt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:42:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,151</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23025664</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elysses/pseuds/Elysses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hãy thôi không bận lòng đến thế giới trong 5 phút thôi, được không?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers &amp; Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Thế giới trong năm phút</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tony và Steve nhìn nhau thật lâu, rồi họ bật cười đùa vui sướng. Nắng trong vắt ánh lên đôi mắt họ, phản xạ lại sắc nâu và sắc xanh, hai gam màu khác biệt, nhưng hài hoà không tưởng. Tiếng cười rộn ràng của họ cũng kéo dài trong thinh không, văng vẳng tận trời cao và len mình sau táng cây xanh thẳm. Quả là một ngày đẹp trời để bắt đầu một cuộc sống mới.</p><p>Tony chịu trách nhiệm cho ý tưởng thiết kế ngôi nhà, trong khi Steve sẽ xây dựng nó. Từng ngóc ngách trong căn nhà nhỏ bên bờ hồ đều là thành quả của gã trên máy mô phỏng và cũng là công sức của Steve, khi anh đặt từng mảnh gỗ nhỏ thành một kiến trúc, đủ chắc để chống chọi mưa bão và đủ ấm để che chở người anh thương.</p><p>Đó là một ngôi nhà gỗ không to lớn như tháp Stark, cũng chẳng tràn ngập công nghệ. Nó chỉ đơn giản là một ngôi nhà cho những ai muốn dựng xây tổ ấm, nên sẽ phí hoài lắm nếu trang bị quá mức hiện đại. Hơn nữa, khi chính tay thiết kế ngôi nhà, Stark thiên tài, đã loại bỏ hết những yếu tố hiện đại trên từng bản vẽ, gã từng đùa:</p><p>“Vì đó là mái ấm của chúng ta, tôi muốn anh cũng cảm thấy thân thiết như thời cuả anh vậy. Nhà là gì, nếu nó không thể khiến anh cảm thấy thoải mái hả Steve?”</p><p>Steve mỉm cười, bước một bước rộng để ôm gã trong tay mình, môi anh kề tai gã, từng lời thì thầm thật nhẹ.</p><p>“Em chính là nhà rồi, Tony”</p><p>“Phí hoài bao nhiêu năm tháng để có ngày hôm nay.” - Tony thở hắt ra, bàn tay đặt nhẹ lên hông Steve, nhẹ nhàng vuốt ve. - “Cùng tôi, chúng ta trân trọng khoảng thời gian còn lại được không Steve?”</p><p>“Chúng ta còn nửa đời còn lại mà, Tony” - Rồi anh hôn vào tai gã thật chậm rãi, bởi lẽ thời gian họ có là nửa đời còn lại, thế nên nụ hôn nào cũng cần hôn nhau thật chậm. Hãy để nụ hôn đủ lâu để ngấm vào từng mạch máu, đủ sâu để khắc vào tim nhau mãi mãi. Tony bật cười, gã nhón chân hôn lại vào cằm của Steve.</p><p>***<br/>Buổi sáng khi ánh nắng tràn qua ô cửa, khi Steve hôn vào mái tóc loà xoà của Tony, để đánh thức gã đàn ông vẫn đang càu nhàu, khó chịu. Anh sẽ hôn chậm rãi từ tóc xuống trán, đến mũi, chỉ đến khi Tony không chịu nổi mà vùng dậy hôn ngược lại anh, thì buổi sáng chỉ vừa bắt đầu.</p><p>Steve kéo tay Tony, để gã xỏ chân đôi bài đôi giày thể thao có màu sắc y hệt của Steve, rồi họ cùng nhau chạy trên lối mòn của khu rừng.</p><p>Thời tiết buổi sáng thì thoáng đãng, cùng tiếng râm rang của lũ côn trùng ồn ào, họ sẽ vừa chạy, vừa cười đùa đến khi bước chân thấm mệt. Nắng ấm, gió mát, và hạnh phúc.</p><p>Tony thích ngồi trên bàn, ầm ĩ đòi hỏi đồ ăn tựa như một đứa trẻ thơ, vòi vĩnh Steve bận rộn liên tục với chảo và trứng. Nhưng Steve không phiền lòng vì điều đó, anh chỉ nhẹ nhàng đặt salad và trứng lên bàn cho gã, với nụ cười:</p><p>"Chúc em ngon miệng."</p><p>Tony sẽ dùng nĩa, xiên mạnh vào dĩa salad trước mắt một cách khó chịu, với cái nhíu mày thật chặt.</p><p>"Chán món này lắm rồi Steve Rogers."</p><p>"Vậy nếu em ăn chúng, tôi sẽ hôn em được không?" - Steve ngồi xuống cạnh gã, đủ gần để vai cả hai chạm nhẹ vào nhau, đủ gần để gã ngửi thấy mùi dầu ăn chiên trứng vươn trên áo anh, và đủ gần để nghe tim nhau đập rộn ràng.</p><p>Hôm ấy, trong bồn rửa chén, dĩa salad hiếm hoi làm sao lại không còn thừa chút vụn nào cả.</p><p>***<br/>Steve sẽ vẽ tranh khi nắng đã lên cao. Còn Tony lại thích ngồi trên ghế bành đọc sách. Chỉ là có đôi khi, thật vô tình, tay họ lại chạm nhau, khi Tony thả lỏng tay bên thành ghế, và Steve lại vừa bỏ bút chì than trên tay xuống. Chỉ là một cái chạm nhẹ, lại khiến họ bật cười nhìn nhau, Tony sẽ đan tay mình vào bàn tay Steve, thật chặt. Sau đó, Steve lại vẽ tranh bằng một tay, còn Tony lại xem anh vẽ tranh đến mức quên cả cuốn sách lý luận nhàm chán. Đó là một buổi trưa hơi nóng, nhưng lại không nóng bằng lửa trong hai ánh mắt ấy, khi họ nhìn nhau thật lâu, thật chậm.</p><p>***<br/>Và khi ánh nắng ban ngày vụt tắt, họ sẽ dùng bữa bên dòng sông, rồi lại cùng nhau ngắm sao. Những hành động rất đỗi bình dị, mà cả một đời chiến binh, anh hùng, lại chẳng khi nào thảnh thơi mà làm được, như bao nhiêu cặp đôi bình thường khác.</p><p>Họ không thấy rõ nhau trong đêm tối bên rừng cây, nhưng trên bãi cỏ còn ẩm hơi nước và còn lẩn chút nóng ấm của ráng chiều, đầu họ vẫn tựa vào nhau, vai họ vẫn kề, và tay họ vẫn nắm thật chặt. Steve vẫn biết người ấy là Tony và Stark cũng biết rõ đó là Rogers là được. Ánh sáng từ các vì sao lấp lánh, tiếng côn trùng kêu vang, lại vẽ lên chút yên ả cuối ngày.</p><p>Họ đã sống những ngày hạnh phúc như thế, không có chiến đấu, chẳng có mất mát, cũng đâu có buồn thương, chỉ đơn giản là sống một cuộc đời giản dị, hạnh phúc trong từng ánh mắt, từng câu nói, từng nụ hôn. Không có IronMan, chẳng có Captain America, chỉ có hai kẻ khờ vụng về trong tình cảm, mất cả nửa đời dài để tìm thấy nhau trong muôn vạn người, để ngày nay hạnh phúc ở chốn này.</p><p>***<br/>Một ngày, Steve đã mua hoa hồng, thổi bong bóng, trang trí lại nhà cửa. Còn Tony thì lái xe đến tận thành phố, đến nhận lấy chiếc hộp tinh xảo của tiệm trang sức đắt giá nhất thành phố.</p><p>Cả hai đã đứng cạnh nhau trong một ngày nắng rất đẹp, và họ cùng nhau tuyên thệ lời hẹn ước, trao nhau chiếc nhẫn đôi ràng buộc trái tim, lẫn tâm hồn, chính thức trở thành bạn đời của nhau mà không có sự chứng kiến của bất kỳ ai. Nhưng họ hài lòng vì điều đó, cả hai ôm siết nhau như mọi lần, và hôn nhau thật chậm.</p><p>Thật kỳ lạ, thời gian đã trôi qua rất lâu, họ cũng đã hôn nhau thật nhiều lần trong đời, vậy mà nụ hôn nào cũng thật mới mẻ, thật lạ lẫm làm sao.</p><p>***<br/>Và khi hoàng hôn buông xuống, mái tóc Tony đã bạc trắng và đôi mắt nâu đã không sẫm màu như nó đã từng, họ nằm trên giường cạnh nhau thật lâu, mà không ai nói với nhau điều chi, trong không trung chỉ là sự im lặng, xen lẫn ngọt ngào sa cuối.</p><p>Bàn tay già cỗi, vẫn nắm chặt lấy nhau, hai chiếc nhẫn vẫn sáng bóng như ngày đầu họ đeo nó vào tay nhau, dẫu thời gian đã trôi qua nửa đời người, thì tất cả chỉ như vừa bắt đầu.</p><p>"Tới lúc rồi, đúng không?" - Tony thì thào, phá tan bầu không khí yên tĩnh.</p><p>Steve cay đắng nhíu mày, rồi anh mới cố tỏ ra bình thường khi quay sang nhìn Tony, anh đưa tay vuốt mái tóc che khuất đôi mắt gã như bao lâu nay anh vẫn làm, môi anh thì thầm:</p><p>"Đúng vậy, đã tới giờ."</p><p>"Thật hạnh phúc." - Tony khép lại mắt mình, đôi môi nứt nẻ thốt từng từ thật chậm..</p><p>"Anh cũng thật hạnh phúc." - Steve cắn chặt khớp hàm, nhưng bàn tay anh vẫn dịu dàng xoa lên vầng trán nhăn nheo của gã. Từng ngón tay vẽ theo gương mặt đã khắc ghi hơn nửa đời người, từng đường, từng nét, tựa như muốn ôm trọn mọi thứ vào lòng.</p><p>"Yêu anh, yêu rất nhiều."</p><p>"Thật cứng đầu, đến tận lúc này em mới chịu nói ra, em có biết tôi đã đợi bao lâu hay không?" - Steve bật cười, nhưng nếu có ai nhìn qua chút ánh nắng còn le lói, thì lại thấy nụ cười ấy còn khó coi hơn cả nước mắt.</p><p>Ai chẳng biết Tony Stark là kẻ tự cao, làm sao gã lại chịu thừa nhận đã yêu, nếu điều đó đã không phải là điều sau cuối? Steve đã chờ cả nửa đời cho câu nói ấy, nhưng ngày nó được thốt ra lại chỉ khiến anh cảm thấy cay đắng làm sao. Chẳng thà đừng nói để anh cứ nghĩ giây phút này kéo dài mãi mãi.</p><p>"Yêu anh, yêu rất nhiều. Yêu đến mức có thể buông tay anh." - Tony mở mắt, bàn tay vuốt ve Steve thật mạnh, để lại trên gương mặt anh vết ửng đỏ. - "Làm đi Steve."</p><p>"Anh cũng yêu em, Tony." - Nước mắt trào khỏi khoé mắt, nhưng không cách nào cuốn trôi yêu dấu trong sắc xanh ấy.</p><p>***<br/>Ánh sáng loé lên, mọi người nhanh chóng chạy lại chỗ họ - một Steve Rogers vẫn còn trẻ và một Tony Stark với mái đầu hãy còn sắc nâu.</p><p>"Thế giới sau năm phút thế nào?"</p><p>"Không bận lòng đến thế giới trong năm phút, mà tôi có cảm tưởng là các anh đã trôi qua cả đời dài." - Clint nói</p><p>"Đó là một cuộc đời đáng sống." - Steve nắm chặt tay Tony, sắc xanh vẫn tràn ngập lửa tình không lúc nào thôi bừng cháy, dẫu thời gian đã trôi qua biết bao lâu rồi - "Có thể em sẽ không nhớ hết."</p><p>"Là sao? Có chuyện gì đã xảy ra?" - Bruce đẩy lại kính mắt, lo lắng hỏi.</p><p>"Tôi đã để Steve thay đổi dòng chảy của các hạt lượng tử. Để thay vì tôi sẽ chạy theo dòng chảy thời gian, thì tôi để thời gian chạy qua bản thân, khiến tôi trẻ lại. Thế nên, ký ức không đầy đủ lắm." - Tony siết tay mình chặt lại, nhưng môi gã vẫn nở nụ cười - "Nhưng nhìn anh kìa Steve, tôi cũng tin là chúng ta đã có đủ những thứ cần có."</p><p>"Đúng vậy, trao nhau đủ thứ cần phải trao." - Steve không bận tâm đến nhiều người còn ở đây, anh ghì mặt Tony và đặt xuống môi gã nụ hôn mãnh liệt, dứt khoát. Đó là nụ hôn duy nhất không mang chút ý vị nghiền ngẫm, chậm rãi, chỉ bởi lẽ, thời gian của họ đã hết.</p><p>Tony chiến đấu và chết trong trận chiến sau cuối. Đó là điều không tránh khỏi, ai cũng đã biết từ lâu mà tim họ vẫn không tránh khỏi niềm đau đớn đến xé lòng ấy.</p><p>Steve ngồi cạnh chiếc mộ bia của Tony rất lâu, dù mọi người đã ra về từ rất lâu. Bàn tay đeo nhẫn của anh vẫn miết trên từng con chữ được điêu khắc cẩn thận.</p><p>"Đừng lo, Tony, rồi anh sẽ đến cùng em thôi."</p><p>Ngón tay anh chạm tên Tony Stark, rồi mắt anh liếc nhìn tên mình cạnh bên.</p><p>Nơi yên nghỉ của Tony Stark và Steve Rogers.</p><p>Anh mỉm cười, lời nói vẫn dịu dàng tựa như lời mật ngọt anh vẫn dành cho gã:</p><p>"Anh đã trao lại khiên, anh rồi chẳng còn là Captain America nữa. Chỉ còn lại một Steve Rogers, một người yêu em, yêu rất nhiều." - Anh khép lại mắt mình, trong khi lọ thuốc trong lòng bàn tay lăn đi, làn da anh trở nên cằn cỗi, đồi mồi và nếp nhăn bắt đầu xuất hiện. Bằng tốc độ mắt thường có thể thấy được mà lan ra khắp cơ thể anh. - "Ở đây cô đơn lắm, hãy để anh cùng em, có được không Tony?"</p><p>Ở thế giới nhánh, họ đã cùng nhau tổ chức đám cưới mà không có sự chúc phúc của bất kỳ ai, bởi lẽ, họ không muốn phá hủy thực tại. Nhưng ngày trở về thế giới cũ, điều họ có thể làm cùng nhau là ở bên nhau đến cuối đường.</p><p>Trong bức thư cuối cùng của mình, Steve đã viết như thế.</p><p>"Không xin cùng nhau viết tên lên tấm thiệp hồng. Chỉ xin có thể khắc tên mình lên mộ bia của nhau."</p><p>__________</p><p>Cảm ơn các bạn đã đọc<br/>Mong mọi người không đem bài khỏi đây.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>